


Levi, me dejas sin aliento

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Ese tenia que ser el mejor cumpleaños para Erwin, costase lo que costase.





	Levi, me dejas sin aliento

**Author's Note:**

> Si me siguen sabrán que ahora mismo no tengo laptop, por ello no puedo escribir, pero no podía quedarme sin escribir algo para el cumple del comandante, así que me robe la compu del trabajo para escribir algo cortito (esta nota la tuve que poner con el teclado virtual así que me disculpan las faltas)

 

Luego de tantos años de estar juntos, Erwin y Levi posiblemente eran la pareja perfecta. Se complementaban el uno al otro, se comprendían profundamente y sobre todo; amaban al otro más que a sí mismos, pudiendo sacrificar lo que fuese por el bienestar de su amado.

Siendo así la situación, en lugar de ser una tarea sencilla dar con el regalo de cumpleaños ideal para Erwin; era algo que a Levi se le dificultaba más y más con cada año que pasaba. El hombre se esmeraba de sobremanera por darle a su pareja los mejores obsequios, que no solo fuesen útiles o valiosos para él; sino que también lograran demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Pero, siendo que cada año sentía que su amor por él crecía, en cada ocasión era más dificultosa la tarea de obsequiarle algo que estuviese a la altura de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Ese año no era la excepción, Levi comenzó a pensar en el regalo de Erwin con varios meses de anterioridad y había decidido que, ese año, sería algo especial; algo tan grande que, superaría a todos los obsequios que le había dado en años anteriores.

Lo más importante fue superar una de sus pocas limitaciones: cocinar. Y era que Levi, no podía preparar un mísero platillo, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero esta vez, era necesario para concretar su plan. Así que, en secreto estuvo practicando por al menos tres meses la misma receta una y otra vez, hasta que logró un sabor aceptable.

Lo logró justo a tiempo, ya que la tan esperada fecha, llegó más rápido de lo que imaginó:

— ¿Qué es todo esto Levi? — Preguntó Erwin sorprendido, al ver la elegante cena, servida sobre la de igual forma, elegantemente decorada mesa; al llegar a su departamento.

—¿Eres tan despistado que olvidaste su propio cumpleaños, Erwin?

—¿Es hoy? ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

—Otra vez…

—Si lo ves por el lado positivo, así la sorpresa es mucho mayor. — Dijo el rubio, mostrando una tierna sonrisa, para luego agacharse a depositar un corto beso sobre la frente de su amado. — Gracias Levi.

—Te sorprenderá más saber, que yo mismo preparé la cena. — Levi no desaprovechó para hacerle saber con orgullo, acerca del gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

Para gran asombro de Erwin, el platillo que Levi había preparado no estaba nada mal y así se lo hizo saber. Inconscientemente, Levi infló su pecho y se irguió en su asiento, al escuchar todos los halagos hacia la comida, que con tanto amor y esmero había preparado. Erwin por su parte se sintió igualmente culpable, porque ya se había resignado a comer una de las “horribles cenas de Levi” y agasajado, al saber que su novio se había esforzado a tal punto, solo para celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Me temo que el postre tuve que encargarlo. — Admitió indiferentemente, mientras colocaba un pequeño y bonito pastel, con una única vela en el centro. —Pero si no te gusta, ten por seguro que le patearé el trasero a ese pastelero.

—Esperemos que eso no sea necesario. — Dijo Erwin entre risas.

A pesar de que moría de vergüenza, Levi logró cantarle _“feliz cumpleaños”_ a su novio y luego de que Erwin soplara la vela y pidiera un deseo; Levi procedió a servirle un pedazo de pastel.

Pero justo cuando Erwin estaba a punto de comentarle sobre el buen sabor de aquel postre, sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta y comenzó a ahogarse.

—¡Soy un idiota! — Exclamó Levi, mientras, alarmado, se colocaba detrás de Erwin para proporcionarle compresiones en el abdomen y así poder ayudarle a expulsar el objeto con el cual se estaba atragantando.

Poco después, Erwin logró escupir el objeto sobre la mesa, y a pesar de estar aún intentando recuperar el aliento, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro, al ver que se trataba, nada más y nada menos que de un anillo. Sin decir nada, volteó a ver a Levi, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—En mi imaginación, iba a ser algo más romántico. Pero al parecer a la suerte le gusta escupirme a la cara. — Se encogió de hombros.

—Levi…

— Ya que terminó siendo así, no pienso ridiculizarme con un discurso cursi. Erwin, ¿te casarías conmigo?

El rubio aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero eso no evitó que la emoción embargara todo su cuerpo y que, como si tuviese un resorte, se abalanzara sobre Levi, para abrazarlo y besarlo; aun tosiendo, pero riendo al mismo tiempo.

—Ríe, tose o llora, pero haz una sola cosa a la vez, idiota. — Le reprendió su futuro esposo, también sonriendo como nunca.  — Feliz cumpleaños, Erwin…

A pesar de lo ocurrido, la sorpresa de cumpleaños fue todo un éxito y sin duda alguna, había llegado a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que Erwin había recibido en su vida.

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ya estoy agotando toda mi creatividad, puesto que repetí tan solo un poco la dinámica del one shot “One Kiss per each year” El cual escribí para el cumpleaños de Erwin en el 2016, pero espero que de igual forma, les haya gustado.  
> Quisiera dedicarle este pequeño escrito a Anneth, la maravillosa dibujante de la página de Face, Eruri Drawings, ya que hace unos días fue su cumpleaños y no pude darle nada a tiempo. Ella es genial, sus dibujos hermosos, llenos de amor y humor. De seguro ya la conocen, pero si no, vayan a darle like a su página y a disfrutar sus obras :D


End file.
